Typically, fasteners, such as trim clips, may be utilized for securing various components together. During installation of many products, it is necessary to secure two or more components together. Many difficulties are encountered during manufacture and assembly of components. For example, the various components of the products may require different tools in order to assemble the components. As a result, use of numerous and different tools is time consuming and costly for manufacturers.
In addition, the installation of some components is difficult due to limited access, such as access on only one side of the components. Furthermore, it is frequently desirable to permit consumers or others to access a fastener that secures the components, to, for example, repair the components, repair the fastener, exchange the components, clean the components, or for other reasons.
In order to improve efficiency during manufacture, improved fastening devices are needed. The attachment of sun visors in automobiles is one example of a specific application in which an improved fastener is needed. Each of the sun visors typically has a stem portion that secures to a body portion of the sun visor or sun visor bezel. Fasteners have been used to attach the visor portion to the step portion; however, these fasteners are difficult to install and service. Prior fasteners for the sun visor require tooling and result in a practically non-serviceable assembly.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a serviceable clip device that may be attachable to a component without the use of a tool. There is also a need for a clip device that can be used in numerous applications and may be quickly installed to reduce both manufacturing time and expense.